Clash of Clans Story of a Wizard
by TheDominatingGoodPlayer
Summary: This is a story of a wizard that makes new friend in new villages


**Author's note: First story, no flames plsss.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Clash of Clans**

Story of a Wizard Based Off of Clash of Clans

Once there was a wizard named Nicholas. He lived in the village D. and didn't really know much. Once he shot a lightning bolt at a defence which they called a cannon and another time he made a villager mad by nearly killing her with his power which he could barely, but have a bit of control over. One day, his army went for a raid which consisted of these angels with some strange aura which they called them healers, some woman with a bow and some arrows on their back who were known as archers, and some identical twins to himself which they called them wizards. He got all this information from a kind villager who just happened to past by.

One sunny day(it was technically sunny everyday in his village) his army went for a raid on some village that looked a bit like his home village, but with a few changes. He watched his friends run to the base and started destroying walls and mines and all these buildings. He decided to join in since he didn't want to be left out, but he also felt a bit guilty he was destroying buildings of other people. He took a quick glance at the town hall and saw villagers(who looked exactly like the ones in his village) running into the town hall for their lives. Nicholas simply decided to run to a cannon which wasn't operated by someone and damaged it, little did he know that they shot automatically and he got damaged really bad. He ran back to a corner and decided to rest, but a healer came and shot some weird spell or potion at him, immediately his pink blood and scars vanished and he felt much better. He then ran back and saw his friends already attacking the town hall. He joined in but then after shooting a few lighting shots at him, he suddenly remembered..."weren't there villagers in the town hall". He suddenly stopped and starred at the town hall being destroyed by his friends.

When it was destroyed though, there weren't any villagers in the wreck. He thought to himself what happened to them, but after some deep thinking, his army was heading back to their village. When he followed his army and chief, he kept thinking about where those villagers went when he realized that his whole army was gone. He was thinking so hard that they went another direction. What would he do now? He decided to right since he trusted right more than left. He kept walking strait forward until he came across a small village. A villager quickly sent a warning to the other villagers that they were being attacked. Nicholas didn't know what to do. He decided to go in the town hall when a cannon came shooting at him. He then ran to the town hall and came across the villagers who were in there. The villagers quickly ran to some room and hid in their. Nicholas just explained things from the other side of the door. It took the villagers 10 minutes to find out that he wasn't lying. He then asked if he could stay here for a couple of days and they accepted. Nicholas then lived in this village and decided to move out as soon as he found his home village D. which he knew that couldn't be easy. The next morning at 5 am, he went back in the forest searching for his village. He stumbled upon many villages, but none seemed to look like the one he was born in. He finally gave up for a while after a whole month of searching. He decided to rest in his room in the town hall. He thought really hard what he should do when a villager came in and asked what was wrong. I said I couldn't find my village for a entire month. She then thought for a moment and asked which village I was from. I was lost in thought but then I remembered the town hall saying D. on the sign. I nervously replied, D., she then went to this screen and typed in my village name. The village immediately popped in the screen and it gave directions. She said I had to walk 5 miles north to get there. I stared her in the eye for a whole minute, then finally said, "is there a short way to get there?" The villager answered "I'm sorry but there isn't any known way to travel from village to village other than foot and some land vehicles that are only found in really high level bases".

I finally decided to walk there and said goodbye to all my new friends. I walked five miles and came across this village that was so advanced, too advanced for my village in only a month. I walked in and immediately 2 witches came charging at me from the clan castle. I was so scared! And ran away right into the forest and hid in a bush. The witch fortunately didn't see me in the bush and went back to the clan castle. I then thought to my self, didn't she say five miles, wait a minute...five miles where? I thought really hard of what she said. I totally forgot...I looked at the high level base behind me. I decided to explain even though it could cost my life. I walked in again. Then the witches came out again. I stayed calm, and approached the witch who was seconds away from summoning skeletons. I said "please don't kill me! She stared at me with a strange expression, then said "why should I leave you when you are attacking us?!" I replied "I'm not here to attack you, but to borrow your village finding machine. She stared at me again and finally said, "Fine..." and called the chief. The village chief came and asked me with loud words "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY VILLAGE". I nervously replied "I'm lost in the forest and want to return to my village so can I borrow your village locating device? He finally said "fine...but for only 5 minutes, then your out of here". I nodded and searched up D. in the screen. I saw it and was off and going in 30 seconds saying a huge thank you on the way.

I ran east where he was supposed to go for around 10 miles. I finally arrived but saw my village being attacked with witches and pekkas. I watched in horror as I saw the troops in the army camps desperately trying to defend the village but the witches and pekkas were much stronger. I quickly ran to support my team as I shot lightning at all these witches, but the pekkas were so strong and when 1 of them came for me I nearly got killed but dodged his sword at the last second. I used the advantage to shoot more lightning bolts and damaged him even more. He was really angry and went for me. I wasn't scared though and shot more lightning bolts. He chased me but I was a bit faster and I ran to another witch and shot a lightning bolt at her. She quickly exploded into this dark liquid called dark elixir, but the pekkas behind me got even angrier. I shot 1 more bolt at him and he finally exploded into elixir. I knew the work wasn't done yet and ran to the other enemies and shot my power at them. I killed so many enemies they were forced to retreat and we won the fight! All the villagers and surviving troops congratulated me with a huge round of applause. I felt so relieved that we survived the fight against really strong troops. Our chief demanded a revenge attack on that village tomorrow evening and we all agreed as he gave us some time to rest. I went to my room and sat on my bed thinking about the attacking I've done. The chief then came into my room and congratulated me one last time for that hard work. He said "without you, we wouldn't have survived that mass attack." I said "it was nothing, I just got lucky that all my shots were accurate".

The next evening came by fast and we were all ready to attack that village. We charged at the base and destroyed their buildings with a lot of energy. I watched the buildings get destroyed one by one and soon the town hall was destroyed! When I destroyed the town hall though with my friends, I remembered the same question I asked myself 2 months ago, where do the villagers vanish to? I decided to ask a friend back at the village, but for now, destroying this base was our key priority. We saw that the guy had a few troops ready to attack us when we got around 90% of the village, but those were weak troops like goblins. We quickly destroyed them and moved on for the 100% victory! The whole army gave me the honours of the last building which was a builders hut. I quickly shot a lightning bolt at it and the fight was over. Our whole army returned home and I immediately went up to the chief and asked my question from before. He answered, "The villagers actually get out of the town hall last second and run to the forest. There they will wait till the fight is over before." I see...though I thought for a while...I decided to go back to my room and rest.

The next morning was a really nice day, and the chief decided to let us have a day to rest which I thought was a great idea. I decided to hang out with some of my friends and came across a group of wizards and archers in the army camps. I asked what were they doing and they said that they were talking about how they should go on a small trip to the forest. I thought that was a pretty good idea and then they asked who wanted to go and 10 people raised their hands. Those ten people consisted of 6 archers, 3 barbarians, and myself, a wizard. We decided to head out soon after that, but before we headed out, we got permission from the chief. He said "If you don't come back in 3 days, I will send an army to look for you okay? We agreed and headed out. When we came to some lake, we decided that we were all very thirsty and took a drink. After that, we came to some weak village and saw it being attacked. We all thought that the village wasn't going to win and decided to move on...but then I realized that this was the same village that helped me months ago. I quickly explained things to my friend and they agreed to help it. I charged in leading the group and quickly destroyed those hog riders who were part of the destruction, but then 6 dragons came in and I stared in horror, how could we defeat them with only 10 of us weak guys and 6 huge guys. I still tried, even though I was almost certain we would lose. All of a sudden, a dragon breathed fire on an archer and she burned to death. I starred in horror, and grew even angrier and tried killing that dragon but he was so hard to kill. Soon it was just me, 1 barbarian, and 2 archers remaining. My friends retreated, but I didn't give up. Then 3 dragons came and were after me...I ran for my life, but they were faster and right when I was about to die from their fire...10 dragons with fire in their eyes came and killed the 3 dragons who were about to kill me. I was confused, but saw a familiar face on a guy who was riding one of the dragons. It was the chief of the super high level base. I couldn't believe he came to help us out. The remaining 3 dragons then retreated and the chief explained how he knew we were here and why he helped me. He explained how he owed me one when one of my friends helped his village out by warning them about a surprise attack. Nicholas smiled and thanked the chief along with his friends for doing that favour for him. A villager thanked the chief, Nicholas, and his remaining friends as they returned home.


End file.
